


A Scent A Memory A Far Distance Cheese.

by Whipblade (Serrated)



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrated/pseuds/Whipblade
Summary: Just a scene from the episode with same name.
Kudos: 1





	A Scent A Memory A Far Distance Cheese.

A Scent A Memory A Far Distance Cheese.

The Ending We Didn't See.

Vinnie pouted sitting on the roof of the Last Chance Garage. His legs crossed, head down and arms folded over his chest he stared at the flat rubble scattered surface before him.

The white alien mouse couldn't believe his bros and their human friend Charlene laughed at him.

It was a baby picture for crying out loud. He thought he looked adorable. Wiping a single tear from his red eyes he sniffled.

His tail wasn't that short, and all mice are born without fur. He was bone white after all, of course he looked a little funny as a baby, all pink and cute with two red antennas flopping against his ears, big red eyes and yeah, he was a little chubby. But he thinned out well enough.

Sighing heavily Vinnie shifted standing up. 

Maybe he was being too hard on himself and his bros. After all, it's not like they had a good laugh since the war started on Mars, or since they crash landed on Earth.

Drying his eyes and fur covered cheeks he headed to the roof hatch.

His bros needed to be beat and beat good. He knew a game of soccer at Quiggly field would get them back. Even if did he lose they would be happy and he wouldn't be so down about the day.

"Yeah, soccer sounds good." He said to himself opening the hatch.

Whipblade

2004


End file.
